million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Kirameki Shinkoukei
Kirameki Shinkoukei (キラメキ進行形, Sparkling Progression) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 02 single. The song is performed by Haruka Amami and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by rino and composed as well as arranged by Kyou Takada. Track List #Drama Part 1 "765 Live Theater Opening!" #Kirameki Shinkoukei (キラメキ進行形) #Drama Part 2 "Stage Performance ～For Haruka Amami～" #Toumei na Prologue (透明なプロローグ) #Drama Part 3 "Stage Performance ～For Yuriko Nanao～" #Tokimeki no Onpu ni Natte (トキメキの音符になって) #Drama Part 4 "Stage Performance ～For Serika Hakozaki～" #Maria Trap #Drama Part 5 "Stage Performance ～For Tomoka Tenkubashi～" #Precious Grain #Drama Part 6 "Stage Performance ～For Shizuka Mogami～" #Legend Girls!! #Bonus Drama "Dressing Room Talk" PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Massugu ni kirameite (tsukamou) Shunkan ni kagayaku no! (zettai) TOKIMEKI wa jiyuu desho? (KARAFURU ni ne) Issho ni saa! zenryoku de tanoshindekou (Atashi no SHURUETTO oitsuichau yo) Ima nani kangaeteta? Osoroi no kimochi ni natte Yukou (dokidoki shitetai mune ni) Hibiku (yuujou) mou tomannai Saijoukyuu ashita e WAGAMAMA ni kyuujoushou (Hazumu) egao (ochita) namida mo CHIKARA o kureru "Unmei" sagashiterun da (onna no ko ANTENA kyun) Yureru kanjou o bunkai (are ya kore) Seichou shitai! KIRAMEKI no SUPIIDO de Takanari ni Say Hello Dokomademo shinkoukei kakenukete GO!! Naritai jibun e to mayowanaide itte miyou "Daisuki" o migaite (KIRAKIRA) kakagetara (Itsu no hi ka HIROIN ni) naritai (Muchuu nara) koukai nante shinai desho! TOKIMEKI no PALETTO ni Yume no iro o nosetara Egakou (ORIJINARU mirai donna) Basho e (ikou) don'yoku ni HAPPII Mada shiranai watashi mune no BERU o narashitai (Kienai) yuuki (sore ga) tomodachi takaramono da yo Nakitai toki wa naite (tsukaretara nemucchaou) Ureshii KOTO wa zenbu (kawaii no) Issho ni mitai! KIRAMEKI no SUPIIDO de Tomadoi ni Say Good-bye "Onna no ko" o zenryoku de tanoshinde ikou HAATO kata no omoi todoku basho wa dare desu ka? Mousou mo kawaiku (KYUUTO ni) irodzuketai KIRAMEKI no SUPIIDO de Takanari ni Say Hello Dokomademo shinkoukei kakenukete GO!! Naritai jibun e to mayowanaide itte miyou "Daisuki" o migaite (KIRAKIRA) kakagetara (Risou datte tobikoete) issho ni (Itsu no hi ka) tokubetsu ni narou! zettai! |-| Kanji= 真っすぐに煌めいて（掴もう） 瞬間に輝くのっ！（ぜったい） トキメキは自由でしょ？（カラフルにね） 一緒に　さぁ！全力で楽しんでこう （あたしのシルエット　追いついちゃうよ） 今なに考えてた？ お揃いの気持ちになって 行こう（ドキドキしてたい　胸に） 響く（友情）もう止まんない 最上級あしたへ　ワガママに急上昇 （はずむ）笑顔（落ちた）涙も　チカラをくれる ”運命”探してるんだ（女の子アンテナきゅん♪） 揺れる感情を分解（あれやこれ） 成長したーい！ キラメキのスピードで 高鳴りに Say Hello どこまでも　進行形　駆け抜けて GO!! なりたい自分へと　迷わないで行ってみよう ”大好き”を磨いて（キラキラ）掲げたら （いつの日かヒロインに）なりたい （夢中なら）後悔なんてしないでしょ! トキメキのパレットに 夢の色をのせたら 描こう（オリジナル未来　どんな） 場所へ（行こう）貪欲にハッピー まだ知らない私で　胸のベルを鳴らしたい （消えない）勇気（それが）友達　宝物だよ 泣きたい時は泣いて（疲れたら眠っちゃおう） 嬉しいコトは全部（可愛いの） 一緒に見たい！ キラメキのスピードで 戸惑いに Say Good-bye ”女の子”を全力で楽しんで行こう ハート型の想い　届く場所は誰ですか？ 妄想も可愛く（キュートに）色つけたい キラメキのスピードで 高鳴りに Say Hello どこまでも　進行形　駆け抜けて GO!! なりたい自分へと　迷わないで行ってみよう ”大好き”を磨いて（キラキラ）掲げたら （理想だって飛び越えて）一緒に （いつの日か）特別になろう！絶対！ |-| English= Let it glitter straight up (and grab it) Shinning in a wink! (definitely) Feel free to feel throbbing (colorfully) Now, let's move on together and enjoy it to the fullest (Chasing after tomorrow's silhouette) What is in your mind now? Let's sync our feelings And go forward (I want my heart to beat fast) Resounding (friendship) is unstoppable Climb up on steep path at whim to find my best self (Lively) smiles and (falling) tears, both will give you strength I have been searching for "destiny" (putting up maiden's antenna) Tear off wavering feelings (this and that) I want to grow up! Roar the word "say hello" At the speed of twinkle Let our progression go through everywhere and go!! Without hesitation, try to become the person I long for After we polish the word "I love you" (glittering) and hang it out (Someday, I want to become) a heroine (If I could get absorbed into it), I'll have no regret! An exhilarating palette To paint all colors in a dream Let's draw it out (no matter where the original future) To that place (let's go) I'll go greedily, happily I don't know myself yet, I want my heartbeat to ring (It won't disappear) My courage (that's it) and friendship are my treasures It's alright to cry when you need to (If you're tired, just take a nap) I want to see all of the happy things (and cute things) with you! The confusion "says good-bye" At the speed of twinkle I'll use all of my "girl" power to have fun! To whom and to where will my heart-shaped feelings reached? I want to give all delusions and adorable (cute) colorful things Roar the word "say hello" At the speed of twinkle Let our progression go through everywhere and go!! Without hesitation, try to become the person I long for After we polish the word "I love you" (glittering) and hang it out (Jump over our ideals) together (Someday) It'll be our specialty! Absolutely! Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER 8th ANNIVERSARY HOP! STEP!! FESTIV@L!!! @ MAKUHARI - (performed by: Eriko Nakamura) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 02 (sung by: Haruka Amami) *THE IDOLM@STER 765PRO LIVE THE@TER COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: Haruka Amami)